Memorias de una Pasión, Deseo y Obsesión (Riren)
by Didlove12
Summary: Yaoi lemon, Omegaverse, M-preg, romance, drama, tragedia. El amor aun dura despues de vidas pasadas? se pregunta Eren Jeager, un chico de 18 años de edad con un secreto muy especial que entra al mundo del modelaje internacional. Ahi conoce a Rivaille y una atracción casi fatal surge entre ellos dos pero...quien es levi en realidad? Podran Levi y Eren ser felices al final de todo?


**Memorias de una Pasión, Deseo y Obsesión.**

 **(Riren)**

 **No… ah,.. No Puedo más… aaah!**

… **Me ve-vengo… Ahhh!**

 **Escucho susurros entre mis sueños…**

 **Déjame ir... ¡Entiéndelo lo nuestro ya es imposible!**

 **Capi…capitán Rivallie…**

 **Ustedes no pueden estar juntos.**

 **¡No me importa una mierda ya nada ni nadie! ¡Eren es solo mío!**

 **¿Qué son estos sueños?... ¡¿…Quién eres tú en realidad?!**

 **Este bebe… ¡es solo mío!**

 **Levi…Tienes que cumplir tu deber con la familia,**

 **¡Eres el heredero!**

 **Este deseo, esta pasión prohibida… estas memorias del pasado…**

… **Ya no hay vuelta atrás…**

 **Te deseo Eren, te amo.**

 **Eres solo mío incluso hasta la muerte.**

 **Pasión 1: encuentro.**

 **La brisa soplaba suave en mis mejías… siento como unos suaves labios, fuertes y apasionados posaban sobre los míos. Puedo sentir el pasto suave y sereno debajo de mí…**

 **-Eren-… Oigo una voz.**

 **Escucho como una persona dice mi nombre, Llamándome… experimento un ardor en mi pecho, mi cuerpo entero vibra y se estremece con su tacto. Con su cuerpo sobre el mío…**

 **-Eren-… una vez más lo oigo llamándome…**

 **Subo mi mirada y puedo ver unos hermosos ojos plateados, con una tonalidad casi gris azulada como el anochecer… ah… siento cuan profunda es su mirada y como me pierdo en ella…**

 **Ah...gemí por sus besos y caricias…**

 **-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte.**

 **-Eren…-**

 **No importa que, no me importa el tiempo… ni cuanto me tome…**

 **Te encontrare donde quieras que vayas…**

 **Recuérdalo…Por siempre y para siempre eternamente…**

 **Tú eres** **solo mío… solo mío…**

 **15 de abril de 2030, primavera**

 **¡Ring, Ring, Ring!... suena el despertador.**

 **Abrí mis ojos lentamente…**

 **-¿Qué fue ese sueño?- musité desconcertado.**

 **-Extrañamente lo sentí muy nostálgico-… pase la mano sobre mi cuello tratando de recordar. Podía sentir como aun su mano, su piel tocaba la mía… pero… no podía recordar quien era o su rostro.**

 **-¡Eren!**

 **-¡Ya es hora de levantarse! Ven que el desayuno ya está listo-.**

 **Escuche a mi madre llamándome.**

 **-¡Ya voy Mamá! Solo déjame alistarme y bajo en un momento-.**

 **Al dirigirme al cuarto de baño, más concretamente dirigiéndome directo al espejo sobre el lavabo… rápidamente sobre mi mente paso la imagen de esos hermosos ojos "Grises azulados" viéndome, penetrantes, intensos, que me comían con la mirada…**

 **Sentí estremecer mi cuerpo instantáneamente, como si entendiera de quien se tratase.**

 **-¡Rayos!-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Porque me pongo así por ese estúpido sueño?-**

 **-...pero…-**

 **-Siento la necesidad… de querer saber quién es-.**

 **Pude percibir inmediatamente como la necesidad por esa persona que no conocía… crecía más y más, me asuste y decidí dejar de pensar en ello. Termine de prepararme y baje a desayunar con mis padres y mi prima Mikasa.**

 **-Eren-…**

 **-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Mikasa algo preocupada.**

 **-Descuida, estoy bien-**

 **-es solo que tuve un sueño muy raro- respondí.**

 **-¿raro dices?- Me pregunto ahora mi madre con una cara seria al igual que mi padre… -Si- les conteste extrañado por sus reacciones.**

 **-Pero no se preocupen que es algo sin importancia, vamos que el desayuno se enfría.-**

 **Soy Eren Jeager, tengo 18 años.**

 **Tengo una familia la cual se compone de mi padre Krishna Jeager, mi madre Karla Jeager y mi prima Mikasa Akerman.**

 **Mi familia de origen escoces-alemán… es… algo acomodada. Vivimos en un departamento muy cómodo, aunque… antes, mi familia y yo pasamos necesidades debido a unas circunstancias que en esa época no entendía, Incluso aun lo considero un misterio.**

 **Ahora algunas veces… cuando le pregunto a mi madre acerca de ello… me evade la pregunta… por lo tanto nunca más pregunte por ello.**

 **Ahora, cambiando de tema…**

 **Soy una persona trabajadora, mi padre es médico, mi madre es chef profesional y al casarse con mi padre decidió tomar un descanso indefinido del trabajo.**

 **También está mi prima Mikasa, ella es una deportista internacional a tan solo sus 18 años de edad igual a la mía.**

 **Ahora…Mi trabajo… bueno… no me enorgullezco mucho de ello, pero trabajo como modelo. He trabajado para varias compañías y diseñadores de moda tratando de ser lo más discreto posible haciendo bien mi trabajo. … y si se preguntan porque no me alegro mucho de tener este trabajo… Es por mi aspecto no muy varonil.**

 **Así es… con anterioridad debido a mi apariencia femenina y por este cuerpo que poseo, ya he tenido varios episodios desagradables con acosadores, pervertidos y hasta secuestradores…**

 **La otra causa es, porque trato de ocultar mi más grande secreto…**

… **yo soy… un ser humano de clase Omega…**

 **Les explicare: Hace mucho había entre la gente, personas con características, habilidades y cuerpos especiales. Estos se dividían en tres tipos.**

 **Alfas: La elite… por así resumirlo, eran personas capaces de hacer lo que sea, poseían habilidades sobre humanas tales como inteligencia mucho mayor a la de los demás, una predisposición genética, apariencia y apetito sexual superior a la de las demás personas… prácticamente se les consideraba perfectos.**

 **Omegas: La pareja de los alfas. Eran personas un poco frágiles pero de suma belleza. También eran inteligentes… claro no tanto como los alfas, pero poseían un atractivo sexual inigualable por lo tanto los alfas siempre eran muy territoriales, sobreprotectores y posesivos con ellos. Los alfas solo podían estar con un omega, su omega destinado, aquel que sería su pareja para toda la vida y solo entre ellos podrían conectarse por completo tanto así que sus aromas únicos y especiales solo su pareja destinada podría percibirlo y ese sería el aroma más exquisito y delicioso que alguna vez habrían sentido.**

 **Como un dato curioso los Omega cada tres meses entraban en su "TEMPORADA DE CELO" así como lo oyen, cuando ellos entraban en este estado su atractivo y apetito sexual aumentaba más hasta aflorar completamente. Emitiendo feromonas que hipnotizarían a cualquier alfa macho y automáticamente se aparearían hasta saciarse por completo uno al otro como si de instinto animal se tratase.**

 **Además de que entre los alfas y omegas no había problemas o distinciones entre los géneros, muy pocos podían reproducirse y mantenerse de raza pura ya que con el tiempo los omegas empezaron a extinguirse sin explicación alguna, ya que solo de la unión de un alfa puro con un omega puro, la raza estaría sana, pura y completa! por lo tanto al llegar a la conclusión de que ya no existían los omegas, los alfas se vieron forzados a mezclarse con la tercera clase que son los betas.**

 **Betas: Los de la clase normal, ellos son considerados como las personas comunes y corrientes de hoy en día sin ninguna habilidad especial ni estado de frenesí o celo.**

 **Debido a ese extraño he inexplicable acontecimiento en donde menos y menos omegas nacían hasta su supuesta extinción…al ocurrir esto en la historia pronto se fueron olvidando estas tres clases humanas y ya muy pocas personas en la sociedad sabían de la existencia y de la realidad que alguna vez tuvieron estas razas humanas.**

 **Hoy en día se creen extintas las personas pertenecientes a estas razas pero la realidad es que solo la elite de la sociedad y la crema innata como la realeza saben la verdad acerca de esto, puesto que en realidad aún existen los Alfas y Betas.**

 **Por lo general los alfas son los que están en la cima de la riqueza y la sociedad humana como presidentes, estrellas de Hollywood, diplomáticos, científicos, reyes etc. Y por lo general los muy desgraciados suelen ser ¡bien arrogantes y sumamente orgullosos!**

 **De verdad detesto a los alfas por ello, lo más seguro es que los omegas se extinguieron por su culpa!...Esa estúpida raza de bastardos… ¡LOS DETESTO!...en fin… volviendo al tema y el motivo de esta explicación es porque a decir verdad los omegas aun no estamos extintos…o mejor dicho… ¡SOY EL ULTIMO OMEGA QUE EXISTE EN LA TIERRA!**

 **No saben lo preocupado que en ocasiones me he puesto debido a esto. Así mismo solo una persona además de mi familia saben la verdad acerca de mí y esta es la doctora Zoe, Hanji Zoe.**

 **Inicio del flashback:**

 **Cuando estaba en secundaria y apenas había cumplido mis 14 años de edad… todo ocurrió en un momento.**

 **Para ser exactos en clase de deportes.**

 **Ese día, me había despertado algo sofocado he incomodo sin saber porque así que no le preste mucha atención a eso. Pero…**

 **¡Graso error!**

 **Me sentí repentinamente muy acalorado y mareado. No sabía que era lo que me pasaba y en un síntoma de debilidad gire a ver a bajo hacia mis pies y vi como sangre recorría desde mis piernas, saliendo de mis partes íntimas…**

 **En ese instante me asuste grite y me desmaye. Al abrir mis ojos me encontraba en la ambulancia y vi a mis padres a mi lado escucharles decir que me llevarían a un hospital especial, ahí fue donde conocí a la doctora Hanji y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, allí ella me explico la verdad detrás de todo y de como yo talvez por obra del destino y genes recesivos en mi familia… resultaba ser que yo era un Omega de clase alta, es decir un Omega de raza pura. Cuando la doctora me explico con mayor detalle no lo podía creer… yo a ella la veía muy emocionada, decía que yo ahora era el tesoro más valioso de la humanidad y también de pronto cambio su rostro a un semblante un poco más preocupado diciéndonos que esto se tenía que mantener en sumo y total secreto ya que mi vida de ahora en adelante dependía de ello.**

 **También me explico que en un futuro a parte de los peligros y adversidades que tendré que enfrentar, llegara el momento en que los alfas definitivamente se darán cuenta de mi existencia he instintivamente pelearan entre sí para ver quien me ganara o se quedara con migo y más aún llegara el momento en cual encontrare al alfa destinado para mí y del cual me enamorare apasionadamente…como nunca en mi vida. hiendo contra toda lógica y razón.**

 **-Eren, no tengas miedo- me dijo la Doctora Hanji con voz suave,**

 **-A lo largo de tu camino y evolución yo te acompañare, además no estás solo también está toda tu familia y claro ahora yo también-.**

 **Cuando la Dra. Me dijo eso me sentí un poco aliviado, sabía que en verdad no estaba solo, pero en ese momento recordé y le pregunte el ¿porque había sangrado? Entonces ella con una emoción grandísima en su rostro nos dijo a mí y a mi familia.**

 **-Lo que pasa querido es que también hay algo más que debo decirte-**

 **-¿A qué se refiere Dra.?-**

 **-Bueno, veras… resulta que tu cuerpo es aún más especial cariño.-**

 **-¿Especial dices?-**

 **-Así es, veraz… Eren, tu eres el último de tu especie, el ultimo Omega que existe en la tierra, y por muchos miles de años se ha sabido que la vida en el planeta evoluciona constantemente para sobrevivir y adaptarse al medio ambiente que los rodea ¿verdad?-**

 **-¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?-respondí**

 **-Eren, cariño… ¿tú eres un varón verdad?-**

 **-Así es- respondí ahora con un tono de miedo por la mirada ahora un poco loca de la Dra.**

 **-Eren, biológicamente eres un varón pero en tu raza, La raza de los Omega,…bueno… biológicamente eres una hembra también, ¡eres una Omega femenina!**

 **-…-(silencio mortal)**

 **-¡NO ME JODAN!… ¡¿Esto es una broma verdad?!- grite estando en shock de la impresión.**

 **\- ¡Por favor dígame que es una equivocación suya, que es un error de los análisis que me hicieron!- hablando fuerte lleno de incertidumbre y miedo.**

 **-Lo siento cariño pero no hay duda de ello, tu vientre ya está desarrollándose como es debido, como prueba de ello aunque eres un chico, ya te vino tu primer y único periodo debido a que tu nuevo útero está empezando a madurar, para así cuando encuentres a tu alfa destinado tengas hijos con él para de esa manera perpetuar la especie y devolverla a la gloria que poseían anteriormente.**

 **-Pero descuida con los medicamentos he inhibidores que te daré te ayudara mucho a que no te detecten los alfas y pases desapercibido en su mundo.- hablo la Dra. Hanji muy emocionada.**

 **No lo podía creer… pensar que yo… un hombre iba a ser poseído por otro hombre y peor, ¡darle hijos! Ni loco permitiría que eso ocurriera, yo no me enamorare ni me enamoraría de un hombre y peor siendo un ¡maldito alfa!.**

 **En ese instante vino a mi mente el sueño que tuve en la mañana y al haber dicho esas palabras de repente me di cuenta de una opresión y tristeza en mi pecho que no podía explicar, en ese momento no paraba de recordar esos ojos grises, plateados y hermosos que vi en mis sueños…y me pregunte si tendría algo que ver con lo que me ocurrió.**

 **De esa manera paso el tiempo entre las visitas regulares al médico, la escuela, y el trabajo. De esa manera mi vida diaria transcurría con normalidad a excepción de los episodios desagradables que mencione anteriormente. En fin, ya han paso 5 años desde ese tiempo y ya casi tengo 19 y he sobrevivido exitosamente hasta ahora, sin dejar que ningún maldito alfa sepa de mi existencia! Jajajaja ¡qué destino ni que perpetuar la especie! ¡Yo no me someteré a ningún maldito alfa!**

 **Fin del Flashback:**

 **De regreso en casa de Eren.**

 **-Eren, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco distraído, no has terminado tu desayuno.- dijo Mikasa.**

 **-Descuida, solo estoy un poco perezoso eso es todo.-**

 **-Está bien, te creeré pero si pasa algo tienes que decirnos ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-De acuerdo, te lo diré si algo me pasa.- le respondí**

 **-Mikasa tiene razón, Eren. Siempre trata de ser cuidadoso a tu alrededor y evita cualquier problema tu madre y yo siempre deseamos que no te pase nada malo.- me replico papa un poco preocupado. Luego me dispuse a retirarme de la mesa.**

 **-Bueno, ya vámonos Mikasa, recuerda que dijiste que me acompañarías a la nueva compañía de modelaje en donde realizare una audición y luego yo te acompañaría a tu club de artes marciales mixtas.- le dije.**

 **-Lo se Eren jejejeje este día será maravilloso estando juntos- me respondió Mikasa con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.- me respondió Mikasa.**

 **Al llegar a la compañía pudimos ver el inmenso edificio de la misma, resulta ser que yo iba a audicionar en una de las más grandes compañías de entretenimiento y modelaje del país. Aun no me lo podía creer, estaba sumamente nervioso ya que…bueno… es cierto que tengo experiencia pero siempre he querido tener un bajo y sencillo perfil y claro siempre haciendo bien mi trabajo pero quien sabe si eso será así en este lugar, aquí solo pueden estar los mejores actores, músicos y modelos del mundo, estoy en un dilema por mi situación pero… ¡este trabajo no me va a vencer!**

 **-Eren, ya se está formando la fila para los aspirantes al puesto de modelaje- grito Mikasa desde la sala de recepción.**

 **-¡Ya voy!- respondí rápidamente.**

 **De pronto cuando iba caminando hacia la entrada de la sala de audiciones…**

 **Un hombre muy atractivo de cabellos negros azabache y de un cuerpo muy bien esculpido como si se tratase de un adonis y por el cual se veía através de su inmaculado y fino traje que si no me equivoco era de DOLCE y GABANNA, acababa de entrar por la puerta grande.**

 **Rodeado de mucha gente, parecía alguien muy importante y por más extraño que parezca solo nos quedamos viendo, mientras caminábamos uno hacia al otro, ahí me di cuenta que él era un poco más bajo que yo y al pasar a mi lado… nuestras manos rozaron un poco entre si… en esa misma fracción de segundo sentí como una electricidad y estremecimiento muy fuertes recorrieron en mi cuerpo, escuchaba mi corazón latir tan fuerte que creía iba a salírseme del pecho y sobre todo… ese olor…**

 **Ahhh… ese olor tan embriagador que sentí en ese instante, no podía identificar de que colonia o perfume se trataba. Nunca en mi vida había sentido un olor así, y por pura casualidad lo voltee a ver…en ese justo momento he inesperadamente el hizo lo mismo con migo, se quitó unos lentes oscuros que traía puesto y en ese mismo segundo note como mi mundo entero se detenía por su sola presencia… ese hombre…ese hombre tenía esos mismos ojos grises con un tono plateado, fuertes, penetrantes, e impactantes y tan sumamente seductores… lo quede viendo completamente absorto, sonrojado he impresionado y de igual modo, él también se vio sumamente sorprendido al verme…**

 **-¡Eren!- me agarro Mikasa de la mano y me llevo fuera de ahí, al instante reaccione y me aleje lo más que pude de donde ese hombre tan perturbador estaba,**

 **-Eren, tu cara está muy colorada y tus mejías muy sonrojadas!- me dijo Mikasa algo inquieta y preocupada a la vez.**

 **-¿Seguro que te sientes bien? No tienes fiebre?-**

 **-si tú prefieres podemos venir a la audición otro día.- me replico.**

 **-No, no dejare que esto me afecte.- respondí.**

 **-Eren…- asintió Mikasa aún algo preocupada…**

 **-Disculpa Mikasa, iré al baño un rato ya que aún falta tiempo para la audición, vuelvo en un momento así que espérame aquí por favor.- le dije a Mikasa.**

 **Entre al baño y lave mi cara con agua fría en el lavabo lo más que pude, tratando de apagar el calor y el sonrojo que mi rostro expresaba debido a ese extraño encuentro. No lo podía creer… ¿qué fue lo que paso ahí? Entonces recordé la que la Dra. Hanji me había dicho años atrás, que pronto encontraría al alfa destinado para mí y que prácticamente no podría evitarlo…**

 **Me llene de coraje! No lo aceptaba ni quería pensar en ello pero… ¿sería posible que yo fuese la hembra omega de ese alfa? trate de calmarme lo más que pude y para prevenir algún desastre causado por un repentino ataque de frenesí, tome de mi chaqueta unos inhibidores para controlar mi grado de excitación y que mi presencia no fuera detectada por ese hombre que me parecía tan atractivo y a la vez tan aterrador… no podía parar de temblar.**

 **Más tarde al salir del baño ya más tranquilo, pude percibir como si me estuvieran vigilando…**

 **No lo podía explicar bien, era un sentimiento alertante y sumamente inquietante, sentía como si alguien me quisiera devorar con la mirada como cuando una fiera asecha a su presa… así que decidí mejor ir hacia donde se encontraba Mikasa, no quería quedarme solo en ese lugar por lo tanto salí de ahí.**

 **Ya más tarde me encontraba por fin tranquilo y esperando junto a Mikasa por mi turno fue así como una señorita llamada Petra Ral (así decía su identificación) llamo por mi nombre y entre a la sala.**

 **-Aspirante No. 230: Eren Jeager pase adelante.**

 **-Mucho gusto soy Eren Jeager.-**

 **De esa manera realice todas las pruebas y requisitos que solicitaban, pasarela, moda, canto, actuación…etc. me sentía sumamente nervioso pero sin embargo la pasión por mi trabajo me absorbió y sentía que lo hacía bien.**

 **Al finalizar la prueba me di cuenta que los jueces no dejaban de verme muy interesados y hablando bajo entre ellos. Por una parte me ponía feliz pero por otra… tenía miedo que solo mi apariencia les llamara la atención y no mis habilidades artísticas, como siempre esta es una de las razones por la cual no estaba muy feliz por el cuerpo que tenía. Aun así después de deliberar entre ellos un buen rato, anunciaron a los médelos que sería contratados, de los 10 modelos que ya habían mencionado solo mencionaro yo no estaba entre ellos.**

 **Fue en ese instante que el líder de los jueces Gunter Shulz dijo mi nombre. Me sentía tan feliz y aliviado de haber pasado que de pronto no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía y de nuevo percibí ese aroma tan seductor cerca de mí y al dar la vuelta sentí como alguien me agarro de la cintura… mi cuerpo se estremeció al instante y al ver a la cara a esa persona note inmediatamente que se trataba del mismo hombre que me había conmocionado tanto, prácticamente me quede sin habla de la impresión.**

 **Note entonces como esos ojos me miraban, esos ojos plateados y penetrantes…Así mismo cuando me di cuenta que mis piernas iban a flaquear, un susurro tan nostálgico e íntimo y a la vez tan desconocido se deslizo por mí oído… un: "Te encontré" no supe inmediatamente a que se refería ni cómo reaccionar por su tacto en mi cintura.**

 **Por su parte de repente me soltó acariciando mi espalda haciéndome erguirla y sonrojándome por su tacto, se alejó y lo presentaron.**

 **-Él es Rivallie Müller Whinston Akerman y él es el "Director en jefe del Departamento de Modelaje de toda la compañía" y estará a cargo de todos y cada uno de ustedes-. Nos explicó uno de los jueces.**

 **En ese preciso lapso de tiempo en el que él se presentaba ante todos nosotros… sentí como su mirada se encontró directo y compenetrada con la mía y con una sexy sonrisa dijo:**

 **-Sera un placer trabajar con todos y cada uno de ustedes, espero grandes cosas de cada uno, "en especial unos más que otros"-… inmediatamente vi su mirada sobre mí.**

 **Así solo basto ese único** **momento para sentir como el tiempo se detuvo entre nosotros dos y sobre todo… no sabía que este era el comienzo de un amor, de una pasión tan grande y a la vez tormentosa y llena de espinas que arrasaría y cambiaria completamente con todo mi mundo revelando verdades que preferiría nunca haber sabido…**

Continuara…


End file.
